


Runaway Thoughts

by VintagePearls



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintagePearls/pseuds/VintagePearls
Summary: A little look inside both Lucy and Wyatt's heads as they turn around to leave after their post-Bonnie & Clyde mission talk at Mason Industries. NEW CHAPTER UPDATE: Another look inside Lucy's head during Noah's second visit in the same episode (Season 1 deleted scene)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First time fic writer! After seeing all these amazing Timeless fics since last year (looking at you, OnceUponAWhim, TheVelvetDusk, LivingInSmilesIsBetter, rachelbee, Gracielinn, emilycare, and all the other amazing writers here), I decided to (finally) post a little one-shot I've had in my computer as a draft since last December, because who doesn't need more Timeless fics?! Reviews welcome :)

_"See you later...baby doll"_

_"See you around...sweetheart"_

 

As Lucy turned around to leave Mason Industries, away from Wyatt, she tried to push the thoughts away.

Tried, but failed miserably.

That kiss...that kiss that she felt through her whole body...did  _not_  mean anything. It  _couldn't_  mean anything.

They were putting on a scene for Bonnie and Clyde. That was it. They had to, or risk getting shot. They had to get to the key.

But then Wyatt kissed her. Right after the story of how he proposed to Jessica. Right after Lucy wondered if someone would ever love her the way Wyatt loved Jessica.

She couldn't help but kiss him back.

It was in the moment, she had to keep telling herself that. Even as they pulled away from each other, even as shock and bewilderment and something else she didn't want to name at that moment ran through her veins, even as she tried to memorize the feeling of him being so close and the worried lines on his face...it was just in the moment.

The hooch didn't help drown the truth.

Then later she had to go and mention possibilities of a new life with someone else to him. Squished together with him in a twin bed.  _Why_  did she even mention that? What was she thinking?! Of course she desperately wanted Wyatt to move on with his life. She hated seeing him suffer after all he had been through; he deserved all the happiness in the world.

But was it really only for that? When he turned his face to hers, did she not inch hers ever so closer to his? The reality was that for the first time, she wanted Wyatt to move on with his life...with  _her_.

 _Damn it_ , she should have seen this coming since the day his strong hand held hers in the Lifeboat after Lincoln's assassination. Because she didn't want him to let go.

She tried to push the thoughts away again as she made it to her car and just sat there. She couldn't do this. Wyatt was still grieving his wife, still wants to bring her killer to justice, still wants to get her back. He has more than enough to worry about. She did not belong in Wyatt's life as more than a team member. It was just his job, protecting the both of them through whatever means necessary so they could survive and escape.

...But then the memories of the kiss come flooding back and there goes her guard, crumbling bit by bit. Because like it or not that was not just her playing a role. In that moment, that kiss was real. Lucy wanted him to kiss her again...and again. She realized with dismay that she was falling for Wyatt Logan, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

As Wyatt turned away from Lucy and headed to leave, his thoughts were a jumbled mess in his head. He felt it was right to apologize to Lucy for the kiss. It came out of nowhere but they had to sell the act. For Bonnie and Clyde. For the key.

Right?

Oh  _hell_. That kiss...what was he thinking? It was for the act but then it happened. It felt so different...so  _real_. As a Delta Force soldier, he always knew what to expect, but he sure as hell did not expect that jolt of emotion when his lips met Lucy's and she kissed him back. He hadn't felt that way since the last time he kissed Jess... _shit_. How the hell was this happening right now? He had to pull it together, and fast.

As he sat in his car, his mind raced through all the times he had spent with Lucy. There was always  _something_  about her. Since day one, she had a knack for infuriating him, and still did at times, but somehow, with her understanding, warm eyes, she was able to reach him when he was reminded of how broken he was. He found himself opening up to her on more than one occasion, something that he never expected. She could sit in silence and listen or give you the advice you never knew you needed...

Like those new possibilities she was talking about...she was right about moving on. He had lost that one person for him, but was there really no one else out there? Ironic how she had never experienced that "lightning bolt from the heavens", as she called it, but had suggestions for clearing the brewing storm in his head.

Then he had turned his face to hers and her eyes focused on his...how was it possible, after all they had been through that day, for her to look as perfect as she did then? He was faced once again with that jolt of emotion, questioning if this was more than just "attraction and chemistry." And just for a moment, he wanted to find out. Just for a moment, he thought he would move his hand from behind his head to her cheek, lean in, and kiss her...if Clyde hadn't started snoring... _holy crap_.

As he finally reached his car, his thoughts jumped from Lucy to Jess. Beautiful, wonderful Jess, who never deserved to die, who was taken from him far too soon.

He felt something for Lucy...that kiss only proved it, as much as he tried to fight himself on it. But if there was a chance to save Jess, he had to take it, even if the thought of leaving Lucy behind gnawed at his brain and heart.

He didn't deserve Lucy. Not like this. She deserved an honest love, a true love, something he couldn't give her. Not when he was pining over Jess. Not when he was still so broken.

The confusion of the whole situation made him tilt his head back on the seat and close his eyes.

Because growing feelings for Lucy Preston were a lot to handle for one evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi again! I haven't gotten my DVD set yet but I saw the deleted scenes on YouTube and when I saw the scene between Noah and Lucy, I just had to write something (even though I have 3,000+ things to do for school). Sorry for any errors!
> 
> *SPOILER*: Season 1 deleted scene between Lucy and Noah

This was a mistake.

Not that she cared when she picked up the phone and called him. Inviting Noah over again after their disaster of a “date” was the absolute last thing she should have done tonight, especially with her emotions having gone haywire in 1934.

Normally she was not one to do this. She had chided Amy countless times for her suggestions about needing a hookup or a nice steamy make out to relieve some stress and unwind. She would normally roll her eyes and turn back to her books. Now, she would give anything for her sister and her ridiculous proposals.

But her guard was crumbling tonight and she needed to feel something. Needed to feel how someone, even a random man she had never laid eyes on until a few weeks ago, loved her as much as Wyatt still loved Jessica. Needed to forget that Wyatt played a role tonight and nothing more. Needed to pull herself together and convince herself that she was not, could not be falling for Wyatt.

(Even if there was really no use fighting it after their kiss in 1934).

She almost hated that Wyatt wasn’t suffering through this ridiculous dilemma. Although she thought she saw something more in his eyes other than surprise after they pulled away from their kiss for a split second, and a longing look on the bed they later shared, it was tricks her traitorous mind was playing on her, confirmed by Wyatt’s affirmation of having to convince Clyde of their relationship status.

But Wyatt dictating his proposal story, just about bringing her to tears, made her yearn for that closeness with someone (ignoring the little voice in her heart saying that she wanted that closeness with him. Right now.).

So with Noah leaning against the wall, and her sitting on the steps of her house, she practically begged him to tell her the story about how they first met, and she did not care the slightest bit about the hint of desperation in her voice. Running on the Golden Gate Bridge and checking up on him to see if he was okay after almost collapsing from running after her was an unexpected way to meet someone but once again, she didn’t care. It was endearing and sounded like they were practically meant to be.

But she preferred the story of first meeting a sleeping soldier who called her “ma’am” multiple times and where she told him to stop calling her “ma’am” because they were pretty much the same age.

She wanted tears to come to her eyes with Noah’s response to her question of what made him decide that she was “the one”. She was stupid to even toy with the thought of her as “the one” for him right from their first meeting and honestly couldn’t fathom her disappointment. Maybe it was unexpected disappointment of their “first meeting” story. Even so, she was getting very tired of being disappointed tonight.

He definitely knew her though, knew and loved the little quirks that made her Lucy, from eating food off his plate to cranking up John Denver songs. She playfully defended each of her “annoying” habits, pretending she’d done the same since her first date with him.

Not that she remembered, of course. She was playing a role now too.

But she’d rather play a role again in 1934.

She knew this didn’t come remotely close to a solution, but she needed help putting the pieces of her heart back together, a heart that was speaking almost a different language from her mind at this very moment, her heart knowing that this was not a good idea, even if her feelings for Wyatt were like flames consuming her at this point. But Noah wanted her. It was plain as day as he walked closer to her and stood looking down at her, explaining how he knew she was it for him when she was gone for two weeks at a conference in Beijing. He had missed her little quirks and making him laugh, and he knew. She grabbed his hand to feel his affection for her, guided it to her face, closed her eyes, and leaned in, all the while pretending that it wasn’t just a substitute for Wyatt’s strong hand framing her face a few hours ago.

Pretending that Wyatt simply holding her hand was not a million times more comforting than Noah’s caressing her face could ever be.

And as he knelt before her, almost pleading with her to come back to him, she kissed him, opening the floodgates and pouring all her pent up emotions and escalating feelings into that kiss. She didn’t love Noah, but he was able to give what 1934 had left her aching for desperately: Love, affection, and everything in between.

Yes Noah, this was different. Because this kiss wasn’t for you.

It was for her.

It was for Wyatt.


End file.
